The present invention relates to a clamp assembly for securing walers in crossed relationship and, more particularly, is directed to such an assembly which includes members complementally engageable with the inner and outer surfaces of the walers. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with such an assembly wherein one of the members may also serve to secure form panels supported by the walers in intersecting relationship.
Prior art corner ties or clamps have typically employed fixed corner members which maintain walers in crossed relationship, or external clamps which draw walers toward corner-forming panels. Devices of the former type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,352,783 and 3,066,962. Devices of the latter type may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,381. With either type of device the crossed walers are not engaged both internally and externally through means of a clamping assembly which serves to draw them into fixed locked relationship relative to one another.